


Отдых в борделе

by XMRomalia



Series: Highwayman/Jester [7]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character talk about himself in 3th person, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Разбойник уговорил мадам борделя уступить им одну комнатку для отдыха.
Relationships: Highwayman/Jester (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Highwayman/Jester [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618384
Kudos: 2





	Отдых в борделе

Иногда Дисмасу было удивительно легко забыть, что он шел в этот городок умирать.

Не как крестоносец, ищущий искупления и святости, храня лёд отчаяния в своем глазу. Не как весталка, ищущая ответы на вопросы своего прошлого; не как чумная докторка, что, казалось, отрицала даже мысль о собственной гибели.

Дисмас шел в эту самую что ни на есть задницу мира, даже на картах не отмеченную и во всех легендах позабытую… чтобы сдохнуть. Сгинуть в позоре, забыть пустой взгляд девчушки со своим мальцом, которых он убил случайно, совершенно случайно, но разве от этого легче? Нет, от этого лишь гаже.

Поэтому он кидался в миссии, как чокнутый. Когда не валился с ног от усталости, когда стены не двоились и не билось сердце в глотке — он шел на миссию, даже если во взгляде белокурой наследницы читалось раздраженное «тебе нужен отдых, парень». Он рвал и метал, он стрелял и рубил, и он погиб бы так, рано или поздно. Погиб бы, право дело…

Но его вытащили.

Вытащили из-под лап ужасных монстров, выходили, как родного. Говорили голосом мелодичным и тонким, видимо, услышав его скулёж сквозь лихорадку — «глупый ты, Дисмас, глупый-глупый. Она мертва, а ты жив, и это все, что имеет значение». Его развлекали, даже когда он отмахивался; его отвлекали от кошмаров и следили, чтобы он не попал в ловушки, или не хапнул лишнего в таверне. О нем заботились, черт подери. Не как женушка, не как матушка — а как самая что ни на естьизвращенная пародия на ангела-хранителя, от которой святые мужи в аббатстве крестились бы неистово, а после шептали бы еще сутки, глядя дикими глазами в пустоту — «ересь-то какая, ересь!»

И шли дни, недели. От Дисмаса не отставали, заставили в кой-то веки побриться, отдать куртку на починку и даже начать спать нормально по ночам, и… и, черт подери, вскоре разбойник осознал: он нашел то, что отыскать в этой дыре не ожидал вовсе.

Дисмас нашел свое счастье.

Оно не заключалось в дорогих чародейских побрякушках — как минимум потому, что наследница тщательно снимала их с солдат после походов и складывала в свой огромный сундук с навесным замком. Не было ни в более дорогой одежде с пистолями и кинжалом, хорошей выпивке в отстроенной таверне или лекарствам от простуды с больницы, которые в кой-то веки работали, а не заражали каким-нибудь сифилисом поверх.

Счастье Дисмаса было самым простым и унылым, которое можно было себе представить.

Оно было худощавым, изящным, имело странную метку вокруг горла — то ли родимое пятно, то ли шрам от удавки. Он был молод, но говорил иногда так язвительно и колко, что казалось будто прожил он сто лет и навидался горестей на все двести. У него были растрепанные смоляные волосы, вздернутый нос и очень наглый нрав, и Дисмас, черт подери, обожал его.

Обожал без оглядки, и валяясь в комнате борделя, куда его по большому блату и сговору с мадам Жози пустили поваляться с Джинглсом на мягких постелях, таких отличных от твердых матрасах бараков… Дисмас ощущал себя спокойно, мирно. Глядел на дремлющего рядом шута, обнаженного, без маски — и не мог сдержать тонкой улыбки.

Он шел умирать, но — вот ирония! — нашел причину жить.

Поцелуй в чужой лоб ощущался почти сладко, и шут тут же повел плечом, просыпаясь. Зыря в ответ почти обиженно; потягиваясь, как кошак дикий, и фырк его — музыка для ушей разбойника:

— Вообще-то человек хотел спать, — лениво, чуть пиная разбойника в плечо, — ты дурак. Знаешь же, что человек теперь не уснет!

Дисмас хмыкнул с этого, принимая ворчания спокойно. Да, он знал, что у Джинглса был довольно чуткий сон; что разбуди его — и все, больше не уснет, как ни ворочайся. Но, с другой стороны, за окном и толстыми бархатными шторами уже сияло полуденное солнце, а на нижнем этаже шумели работающие девочки и мальчики. Пора вставать, решил он.

— Я знаю, — Дисмас провел по чужому боку мозолистой ладонью, — но терпение мадам Жози не бесконечно, знаешь ли. Нам пора вставать.

Джинглс фыркнул почти обиженно, посмотрев на разбойника с прищуром. В свете едва пробивающихся сквозь шторы лучей он был невозможно красив, и Дисмас не упустил возможность полюбоваться на него. Следы прошлой ночи не сошли с шутовских плеч, а раны предыдущего похода еще виднелись под тугими бинтами, но в целом шут был в порядке — разве что зырил тонко-тонко, точно удумав пакость.

И Дисмас особенно не ошибся. Потому как шут довольно нагло скинул ладонь разбойника со своей талии, в одно движение устроившись на чужих бедрах:

— Хм… в таком случае.

Он усмехнулся, уперев ладони в чужие плечи, прогнувшись изящно и зыря с прищуром:

— Повеселимся? От кровати в бараках у человека болит спина.

Дисмас фыркнул, улыбнувшись и притянув юношу к себе. Его губы были на вкус как вино, как дешевый сыр и конфеты, которые куртизанки иногда давали шуту, фыркая, мол Джинглс слишком худощавый, и не кормят его, и вообще. Но Дисмас не замечал худощавость. Он ощущал жар чужого рта, ощущал тонкие пальцы, сминающие его плечи — и чужой гулкий пульс в груди напротив собственной.

Дисмас хотел остаться в этой чертовой комнатушке навсегда. Держать Джинглса близко, очень близко; целовать его шею, гладить его бедра. Возможно, когда все закончится, он увезет Джинглса отсюда. Куда-нибудь, где хорошо. Где спокойно.

В какой-то мере… это был хороший план. Точно лучше, чем тот, с каким Дисмас сюда прибыл.


End file.
